


D'abord Trouvé (First Found)

by MurdersintheMorgue



Series: Oh Voir Comment vie peut être belle? [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, Reincarnation, they're different, warning different names
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 20:46:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/828694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurdersintheMorgue/pseuds/MurdersintheMorgue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carter called Daniel Enjolras.<br/>Daniel called Kai Courfeyrac.<br/>Kai called Carter Combeferre.<br/>No one could say why the little boys knew how to speak the French they did, or why they called each other characters from a book that was written years ago, but the children did.</p><p>Kai watched as the grungy, oily haired pale boy slunk towards him and his friends. He was hunched over, messenger bag weighing one shoulder down, making his large tee shirt slide and showing off a sharp collar bone and a too skinny shoulder. <br/>This was not the Jehan he remembered.</p><p>"Feuilly's a girl." Andrais announces suddenly while the four boys lounge together in Daniel's room, which smells of cigarettes and weed and is large, a small tv with various video games stacked hazardously in a corner. </p><p>"Grantaire." Enjolras breathed, a flash of pure contentment flickering across his face, the kind of relief you get when you return home from a long trip abroad filling every inch of his being.</p><p>(In which everyone is reincarnated and are significantly different from what they had been. Names switch a lot, so warning for confusion.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	D'abord Trouvé (First Found)

If you ask anyone, they'd tell you Carter, Kai and Daniel have been inseparable friends since the beginning of time.  
Really, Carter and Daniel met at a park the summer before they began kindergarten. They met Kai when the young boy moved to their town from California, with freckles and glasses too big for his face.  
Carter called Daniel Enjolras.  
Daniel called Kai Courfeyrac.  
Kai called Carter Combeferre.  
No one could say why the little boys knew how to speak the French they did, or why they called each other characters from a book that was written years ago, but the children did. 

In highschool, everyone knew their names, knew who they were, wanted to be their friend.

Carter was nice and calm, funny and social. He knew how to make people like him, how to get into the best parties, how to get the hot girl into bed with him.  
Not that he ever wanted the hot girl. But nobody knew that.  
Kai was smart. His glasses made him look sexy and his dorky tee shirts made him endearing. He'd help people with homework, and was good at making the teacher laugh.  
Daniel was aloof. He was the bad boy type, always getting detention and smoking on school grounds. He was rarely in class, and when he was, he'd argue in any way he can. People wanted to listen to him, believe in him, he had this atmosphere everyone wanted to be around. But he was cynical and pessimistic. He didn't believe in life and liberty. He thought it was all stupid.

And so it came to be, that these three boys sat on the city bus on a day too hot to walk, being loud, obnoxious and silly, when a boy walking down the road outside the window caught Daniel's eye.   
He tugged at Carter's shaggy hair.  
"'Ferre, dude, does that guy look familiar to you?" He muttered quietly. Carter craned his neck to see as the bus turned a corner, before turning to his friend and shrugging.   
"Why, you think they have something to do with us?"   
Daniel made an annoyed groan in the back of his throat. Kai laughed and nudged him a little.  
"Come on man, if they were someone like us, we'll meet them when fate sees it fit."  
Daniel nodded sulkily, and pressed his forehead to the window.   
"Is he okay?" A girl asked shyly from behind him. Kai laughed titteringly, and Daniel's head began to throb dully.   
"He's fine, just being moody. What were we talking about?"  
The girl giggles.   
"We weren't talking at all, but we may, talk, if you want!"  
Carter laughs and Daniel frowns at the buildings that pass by. 

 

 

"I found Jehan." Carter says lowly to Kai as he slides into his seat in English class. Kai looks up from the book in his lap, adjusting his glasses nervously.   
"Jehan? Who?"  
"Have you heard of Andrais Lašaitė?"  
"The freshman?"  
"Yeah."  
Kai makes a nervous noise in his throat.   
"What?"  
"Um, Enjolras may or may not have dumped some juice on him on the first day of school."  
They were silent for a beat, staring blankly at the front as the teacher jokes with some kid in the front.   
"I invited him to join us today."  
"Of course."  
Kai scratches his nose nervously.   
"Where's Enjolras anyway?" Carter demands. Kai scoffs, shrugging.  
"Like hell I know." He mutters. 

 

Kai watched as the grungy, oily haired pale boy slunk towards him and his friends. He was hunched over, messenger bag weighing one shoulder down, making his large tee shirt slide and showing off a sharp collar bone and a too skinny shoulder.   
This was not the Jehan he remembered. But then, none of them were really what he remembered.   
But this struck him sharply, a pain in his chest.   
He was jealous of Combeferre, for finding the poet before he had. For being able to pick out who he was the first time their eyes met.   
Jehan sidled up to him, beady black smudged eyes watching him wearily. They were a sharp and piercing blue, a shock to Courfeyrac, as he remembered kind and soft green, wide and hopeful and full of life.   
Jehan looked as though his soul had been broken, just like Enjolras.   
"Hey." The poet said quietly, stuffing his long and bone-y hands into the pockets of his saggy pants. Courfeyrac hummed.   
"Hey. Long time no see."  
Jehan smiled quietly, a brief quirk of his lips.   
"Yeah, quite a long time."  
They don't talk about their deaths, or what had happened between them before hand, and so it hung heavily in the air, unsaid and unheard. 

 

 

"Feuilly's a girl." Andrais announces suddenly while the four boys lounge together in Daniel's room, which smells of cigarettes and weed and is large, a small tv with various video games stacked hazardously in a corner. Kai looks up at him from the textbook he had been scribbling in for the past hour while Daniel and Carter tried to best each other in Mario Cart.   
"He's a what?"  
"She's a girl. Her name is Agata. She's a new student in my grade from Poland. I saw her in the hall today."   
Daniel and Carter pause their game to turn and look at the boy, who had been hunched quietly in the corner reading a collection of Edger Allen Poe poems.   
"And you didn't mention this sooner because..?" Carter demands. Andrais shrugs.   
"I forgot."  
"You forgot?" Daniel practically shrieks. "You forgot you found our friend, one friend closer to Grantaire, a friend we haven't seen in more than a hundred years. You saw them in the hallway, and simply forgot to mention?"   
"Yeah, pretty much."  
"Grantaire?" Carter says under his breath. Daniel's face heats up and he stands quickly.   
"I need a drink." The blonde mutters, running a hand through his curls and pulling on one absently. "Anyone else?"

 

Agata's skirt is short and bright, her tee shirt big and covered in paint. Her face is decorated with millions of freckles and when she smiles, there's a gap revealed between her front teeth and her cheeks dimple.   
Carter had to stifle a giggle as she practically skipped up to them. Beside him, Daniel scowled at the world, a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth.   
"Hi." The girl says shyly as she practically hides at Andrais's side.   
"Feuilly." Daniel says in a monotone. She nods, crazy orange curls swaying with the movement. There's a lull in the warm air before Daniel gets to her in two strides, wrapping his long arms around the small girl and pulling her close.  
"I'm so sorry." He mutters into her hair. She laughs breezily.   
"Not your fault, I knew what I was doing."   
Enjolras chokes a sob.  
"Right." He says, lowly, and Combeferre is struck with a memory of Grantaire asking him if Enjolras could ever show a negative emotion. 

 

"That new janitor is Bahorel." Agata pipes up as she stumbles into the bus seat next to Andrais. Kai fights a pang of jealousy that tries to crawl up his throat. Carter carelessly rests his arm behind Kai's seat.   
"Oh?" The sandy haired teenager asks with interest. Agata nods a little.   
"Yeah, we spent the whole afternoon classes on the roof, talking and stuff."  
"But he's like, sixty five." Daniel sputters. Andrais barks a laugh.   
"He's twenty three, for your information. Eight years." Agata mutters.   
"Does he know?"  
Feuilly looks at Courfeyrac blankly, blinking slowly.  
"No, he just happens to want to spend his whole afternoon hanging out with a freshman instead of doing his job." The girl deadpans.  
"Well, you never know.." Enjorlas swats the back of Combeferre's head, causing the group to laugh heartily. 

 

 

"Enjolras, Combeferre, you're on snack duty." Kai calls as he passes his friends in the hallway. Carter salutes him mockingly, and Kai sticks his tongue out behind his shoulder. Daniel snickers at his friends' antics.   
"Does that mean we can buy only orange soda?" The blonde says softly one Kai has entered the classroom he had been headed. Carter laughs.   
"'Course it does." 

 

The two boys walked out of the soda isle and turned to the snacks, when Daniel froze in his tracks, his gaze directed to a man with frizzy black curls and caramel colored skin.  
"Enjorlas?" Carter says softly when he realizes his friend had stopped, and turned to follow his gaze. "Oh."   
"Grantaire." Enjolras breathed, a flash of pure contentment flickering across his face, the kind of relief you get when you return home from a long trip abroad filling every inch of his being.  
The cashier eventually turns his gaze up and locks eyes with Enjolras, recognition, pain, fear, and then adoration flying through his frozen smile, a dimple in his left cheek. He lets out a breathless laugh, and Enjorlas smiles fondly, happy for the first time in his second life.


End file.
